Dois caminhos e um destino
by NeoSenpai.of
Summary: Sinopse: Izumi Hikari não é diferente de todas as garotas da sua idade, mas devido a recente separação de seus pais, foi obrigada a fazer uma grande mudança. Ficando com seu pai e "abandonando" sua mãe e seu melhor amigo. A partir daquele momento, ela sente a verdadeira realidade do seu destino. LUZ OU ESCURIDÃO? Sua sorte foi lançada
1. A separação

Minha infância era resumida em proteger o Deku das brigas com o Kacchan, mais tudo mudou quando completei meus sete anos, foi quando meu pai se divorciou da minha mãe. Digamos que o meu pai não era um bom homem e nem mesmo um ótimo pai mas lutou pela minha guarda.

Fiquei a descobrir que teria que ficar longe do Deku, isso me entristeceu muito, pois era o que menos desejava no momento. Nós tínhamos um sentimento muito grande um pelo outro, tanto que no último dia que iríamos ficar juntos, ouvi suas palavras cheias de inocência e doçura me pedirem uma promessa:

"Quando formos maiores vamos estudar na U.A, nos transformar em ótimos heróis e seremos uma dupla, certo?"

Me lembro desse momento como se tivessem sido ditas há alguns segundos atrás:

"Prometo que sermos a melhor dupla do mundo"

E antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase, meu pai me puxou para entrar no carro. Me lembro de ter visto a minha mãe de joelhos na frente da porta de casa, com varias lágrimas no rosto. Ela também tentava acalmar o pequeno Deku mas sem sucesso.

Estava no carro olhando tudo o que eu amava se distanciar cada vez mais em segundos que pareciam uma eternidade.

Depois daquele dia, minha vida mudou. Meu pai começou a me treinar, dia após dia, não havia descanso, até que um dia minha individualidade finalmente despertou. Meu pai ficou tão surpreso, eu tinha feito cristais que por acidente tinham atingido uma pequena árvore.

Foi nesse dia que meu pai, que nem deveria ser tratado por pai, começou a me torturar, a cada dia suas maldades ficavam mais intensas, tanto tortura física quanto psicológicas. As torturas eram tão dolorosas que cheguei a pedir a minha própria morte, mesmo não sentindo mais dor, e com o tempo as torturas afetaram minha personalidade pouco a pouco.

Meus braços e tronco estavam cheios de cicatrizes das marcas do meu passado. Não podia culpar minha mãe por não ter estado lá pra impedi-lo, ela havia lutado pela minha guarda mais falhou, e não era culpa dela.

Depois de um dia cansativo de torturas, estudos escolares e uma prova com o objetivo de me dar chances de entrar na U.A, decidi descansar a minha mente e fui fazer um pequeno lanche, mas fui interrompida pelo som da campainha, e como de costume tive de ir atender a porta.

—Quem é?–Digo sem nenhum interesse.

—Aqui é a polícia abra a porta, é sobre o Sr.Sato.–Um policial disse do outro lado da porta

Eu logo abri a porta e pelos olhares deles já havia percebido que era algo ruim.

"O que será?"

Ficava-me perguntando, enquanto pedia para que entrasse e se sentasse.

–Limpou a garganta– Serei direito, seu pai sofreu um acidente de carro e pelo estado dele, ele não vai sair tão cedo assim, como você é menor não pode estar sozinha em casa, eu já avisei sua mãe sobre o ocorrido, então terá que ir viver na casa da Sr.Mayu– Ele disse logo se levantando.

—Tudo bem.

Isso é ótimo demais, vou poder vê-la depois de muitos anos. Será que ela mudou muito? O Midoriya, ele deve se lembrar de mim, não é?

Depois de me despedir dos policialis, fiquei tão feliz que não parava de sorrir. Já era 20:30 então decidi ir no outro dia bem cedo. Depois de jantar e tomar um banho refrescante, tentava dormir mas sem sucesso.

Já há quase duas horas tentando dormir mais a ansiedade não ajudava muito, até eu cair no sono lentamente, ainda com meus pensamentos agitados...


	2. O Reencontro

Capítulo narrado por Izumi.

*No dia seguinte*

* * *

Acordei com o som do alarme e pulo da minha cama correndo em direção a mochila. Pego uma muda de roupa e logo tomo um banho pouco demorado.

Saio do banho vestindo rapidamente uma blusa preta, um short vermelho que fica até minha coxa, e por fim peguei meu moletom azul.

Coloquei na bolsa meu par de fones, olhei para o relógio e vi que estava atrasada. Ao descer das escadas apenas pego uma simples maçã.

Sai de casa correndo, iria andando já que era apenas poucos minutos de caminhada até meu destino, a minha amada ex-casa. A cada passo que dava minha ansiedade aumentava, parecia que eu teria um ataque cardiaco bem aqui mesmo.

Estava tão distraída tentando me acalmar que nem havia reparado que já estava na minha rua antiga, a poucos passos da minha ex-casa, eu tentava me acalmar aos poucos mas meu coração é teimoso.

Ao chegar na porta fiquei a encarando, ainda hesitante apertei a campainha, a porta logo se abre, dando a vista de uma mulher de lindos olhos azuis e cabelos longos castanhos com uma avental, ela sorria enquanto tenta segurar as lágrimas, antes que pudesse fazer algo sou envolvida em seus braços, sentia lágrimas em meus ombros.

—F-filha, eu pensei que nunca mais te veria novamente...–disse ela entre as lágrimas.

—Mãe...senti muito sua falta.

—Estou tão feliz, terei minha pequena de volta!

—Eu não quero mais me separar de você...–digo abraçando-a mais ainda

Depois de um tempo nos abraçando, minha mãe me puxou pra dentro de casa, que aliás, não tinha mudado quase nada desde que era pequena até agora, só apenas alguns móveis em lugares diferentes.

—Izumi querida, se sente aqui no sofá, na minha frente.– Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça sentado em sua frente, ficamos por alguns segundos em silêncio até ela tomar a iniciativa.

—M-me desculpe eu não fui forte o bastante pra protegê-la dele, eu fui fraca, falhei no meu trabalho como mãe–Ela disse com a cabeça baixa.

—Mãe você não falhou, eu estou bem agora não é? Então não falhou, você tentou acima de tudo evitar, mas se nao deu, não deu e só.–Digo dando um suspiro.

—M-Mas ele te torturou por causa de um desejo estupido de querer ser o que você não é, não sei como ele foi capaz de te machucar...

—Mãe, passado é passado, vamos focar no agora.–Digo dando um sorriso.

Acabei por passar o dia junto da minha mãe, nos divertimos muito a tarde inteira, mesmo com a choradeira dela por ver as cincatrizes no meu corpo. Agora de noite, eu já arrumei minhas roupas no meu antigo guarda-roupa.

Depois de arrumar tudo que faltava, vou até o banheiro para tomar um banho bem refrescante, estava louca por um. Quando me vesti, vou até a janela do meu antigo quarto, onde dava a vista da casa do Midoriya, estou muito animanda para ver o esverdeado novamente, em meu rosto acabou por escapar sorrisos bobos, não parava de olhar a janela dele, até que tomo um susto.

—Querida o jantar está pronto.–Minha mãe disse entrando no meu quarto pouco iluminado.

—M-mãe, desculpa estava distraída.–Digo tentando disfarçar.

–Ela chega perto de mim.–Saudades dele não é, você não quer esperar ele pela amanhã?

—Eu não quero esperar mais tempo.–Eu digo um tom um tanto triste.

—Bem, talvez amanhã a gente vá até a casa dele fazer uma surpresa, até porque tenho que por o papo em dia com a Inko. –Ela disse com um sorriso doce.

—Sério?!, Então tenho que ir dormir logo!–Digo me jogando na cama.

—Mas você nem jantou ainda.–Ela disse um tanto preocupada.

—Tudo bem, estou sem fome agora, tivemos um dia bem divertido.

—Tem razão vá descansar, hoje foi um dia cheio, bem, boa noite.–Disse ela saindo do meu quarto.

—Mal posso esperar para amanhã–falo susunrando me aconchegando na cama.

Demorou poucos minutos até mergulhar em um sono profundo.

* * *


End file.
